Flo's Interesting Day CONTINUES!
by iadaystbave2
Summary: New username but the story continues as Flo unravles the mystery of the Hot Shot who asked her out! Darla sure has something to tell her about that! Rated T for mature themes and sexual harassment. Contains kind of an OC, and possibly more OC's to come! Two chapters up so far.
1. Flo goes to Darla's

Well, it has been 2 Years since I started my story but unfortunatly I forgot what e-mail address I had with that account. As you can tell, I am back with an update. I wish they were not in seperate Chapters but this time I won't lose my e-mail. I noticed that my spelling and grammar used to be not as good and I would edit that if I could remember my e-mail address and password. The writing was just not as good as I write now. I've had more school and I learned my writing used to have a lot of fluff! I was almost embarassed to read it!

Another thing I would edit, is I forgot to put a disclaimer! Good thing the people who made Diner Dash never decided to Sue me! LOL! :P

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT, _REPEAT DO NOT_, OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**! Except as I flesh out the Hot Shot who takes Flo out on a date.

Flo felt strange working in the restaraunt the week after she was sexually harassed. It happened on a Sunday so she was slihgtly weirded out for the week after that. But Cookie made her feel safe with his explosive rage towards anyone who dared to mess with Flo. She had watched him defend her against the Hot Shot who had sexually harassed her. And, watching his and Grandma Florence's burgening relationship made her anxious for her upcoming date with the Hot Shot who had also defended her against her attacker.

It was cute, Cookie was bringing Grandma Flourence some flowers everyday before opening, and baking her his trademark Cookies, everyday. Grandma Florence said, "You know just how to get to a women's heart! Through her stomach!" They all laughed because they all knew Cookie's cooking was amazing.

During the week, on Wednesday, Flo felt like getting out for lunch, so she went to Darla's restaraunt. She and Darla talked about the week's events. She had not seen her friend in a week.

"Oh, Flo! I had the worst customer the other day. He was a Hot Shot with a group of Other Hot Shots." This sounded familiar to Flo.

"Yeah! I did too! What happened to you!"

"Well, they were leaving and he reached over and pinched my butt! I didn't know what to do and they left!"

"Oh my god, Darla! That happened to me too! It was a Hot Shot too!"

"Wow! I wonder if it was the same guy"

"I don't know! Said Flo.

"But here's the amazing part" Said Darla. "One of his friends told me he does not like men like that and he wasn't one and he asked me out!"

Flo felt ill at eased. "Do you know what his name is?"

"I don't know! He asked me for my number. He said he'd text me on Friday and take me out on Saturday!"

Flo felt full of doubt. He wondered if this was the same man that had asked her out. "That's weird, Darla. The same exact thing happened to me. I mean, the same thing. A man pinched my butt and then his friend said they weren't going to hang out anymore because he didn't like men like that, and then he said he wanted to take me out on a date. Do you think it was the same guy?"

"It better not have be!" exclaimed Darla. "I can't believe that happened to you too! What was you guys name!"

"I don't know. He told me he'd text me Thursday and take me out Friday!"

"Wow! Tomorrow is Thursday! I wonder if it's the same guy!" Said Darla.

"Well find out!"

"Yeah! But there's more to the -"

Darla was interrupted by Flo's phone. On it, Grandma Florence called and was saying, "Flo! I'm sorry to ask you to cut your lunch hour short! But I am slammed over here! There was a tour bus full of Seniors and I'm in the weeds! I need you to come back and I'll make it up to you!"

"Ok Grandma! I'll be there soon ok? Bye!" She hung up. Darla, I have to go," she said, getting up, and leaving her cash on the table before running out before Darla could get a word in edgewise. Darla yelled anyway "I have to tell you the rest of the story so call me!"

~THE NEXT DAY~

Flo was anxious all day at work for the Hot Shot's text. Every oppurtunity to check her phone, she checked it and no text. Until about 9 when alot of customers had left and she was able to check her phone again. She saw a text, and her heart leaped.

The phone said, "Hey, remember me? I said I would take you out and I would like to make good on that offer"

Flo leaned back. She wished she could be happy that he text her. But now she felt weird because she knew Darla had a text coming possibly from the same man tomorrow. She didn't reply right away but she did text Darla to let her know and give her the number so she could watch out fora text from the same one. Darla said "Thx, good luck what are you going to tell him?"  
Flo text her, "I don't know. I'll tell you what I tell him."

Flo's shift ended at 11. There were a couple of late comers, a young couple, and Flo felt annoyed at them taking there time, where as she felt if she hadn't been cast into doubt about her potential new boyfriend, she wouldn't be so annoyed. But she was polite and they tipped better then expected, which

She picked up her phone. There was a text from Darla. It said, "Don't forget, there is more to the story I ave to tell you, and something I have to show you. I haven't opened it yet I'm too scared so I want to look at it with you!"

Flo would reply later but now she wanted to reply to Mr. Hot Shot. She didn't know if she should indicate that she knew, or play dumb. She decided to play dumb for now. "Hey, sorry, I just got off work. I would like to go out with you, where would you like to go?" She pressed sent and her heart skipped a beat, for all the wrong reasons.

Flo went home and went to sleep. Forgetting to text Darla back. She didn't get a text back from Mr. Hot Shot until the next day. It said, "I am in the mood for something differnet. Would you liket to go to the Indian Restaraunt?"

That actually sounded really good to Flo. She text back, "I would love to. What time?"

He replied, shortly "7. would you like to meet there?" Flo text back, "Yeah, I will meet you there. See you then."

"See you then."

Flo forgot to text Darla in the flurry of excitement preceeding her date. She had to make sure to do all the sidework she could do early in her shift so Grandma Flourence and Cookie wouldn't have to split there time. Then she had to make sure they remembered she was leaving at 6:30. Everything went o.k. though and then 6:30 was here. She said goodbye to her co-workers and then she was off to the Indian restaraunt. She briefly thought about texting Darla but she figured she'd save the details for later. She was also excited about this date despite of herself because the Hot Shot was slightly younger and much more handsome then the other Hot Shots, and she was afraid texting Darla about it would bring some new details about this potential scam that would dampen her excitement. She walked into the Indian Restaraunt at 6:55. Already sitting there was Mr. Hot Shot, himself.


	2. The date

Flo scanned the crowd in the Indian Restaraunt for the handsome mystery man who's name she did not get. Her heart jumped at every sharp-dressed Hot Shot she passed but as each turned to greet her (from knowing her at the diner) she realized each was not him. She reminded herself that she shouldn't get her hopes up since he could be trying to scam her and Darla but that made her too nerviose. She reminded herself to deal with one thing at a time. For now, she wanted to play right in to Mr. Hot Shot's hands and let him get caught redheaded by two women who knew he was scamming them.

Finally, there he was. He had a clean-pressed suit and his hair shone in the sparking light. "Hello, Flo," he said. Flo felt like she was in a dream and almost accidentally took his order but said, "Hi, How are you!" She thought, he looks so hot.

"Flo, you look just stunning tonight. Although you always do!" Said the Hot Shot.

"Thank you, umm..." said Flo, unsure.

"My name is Todd! Did I not tell you my name!" Todd laughed and Flo joined in with her musical laugh.

"No, you actually missed telling me that. But I was so nervous I forgot to ask! You look stunning, as well. You were very handsome when you asked me out but tonight you look wonderful!"

He broadly smiled, revealing two rows of clean white teeth. Flo loved them. "Flo, would you like to dance with me?" Flo reached for his out-stretched hand and he put his arm around her waist. He spun her around. Everyone in the restaraunt was looking at the two. Flo's dress sparkled and world. It also billowed with the force of the air passing under it. Flo looked more beautiful than she every had. The music world them faster and faster around until Flo was too dizzy to keep going! Todd laughed and smiled at her.

Flo was getting sweapt away by how great the date was going, before she remembered that she was supposed to be gathering intell on Todd. She wanted to take a picture, but the date was lasted too short to do it. He gave her a good good-night kiss, though, and she hoped it was just a major co-incidence that the same thing happened to Darla and two different handsome men asked them out and things would smoothe over! She needed to text Darla but she didn't want to tonight, so she decided to wait until the next day. 


End file.
